Into the Woods Dialogues
Into the Woods Dialogues Opening Leni: What? You found some persons chasing each other, that should be a murder! Wendy: Yeah, but if i lied, i saw the person handling a stapler, sorry if don't recognize the gender. Leni: Boy or girl, let's go, but where did they go. Wendy: The woods, i saw a sign! The East Woods and... Leni: Thanks Wendy, , let's go and catch them! Chapter 1 Investigate East Woods Leni: Ouch, this one is a headache for me, yuck! The smell! It's like a garbage, it stinks. But you found the victim's body, let's head it for the autopsy! Leni: Yeah, and a torn card, looks like a new visitor, . How about you fix it let's see what's inside. Leni: Ok, the stapler is defintely our murder weapon, let's head it to Peter if he can found anything stuck inside. Leni: Let's solve this investigation, and let's go talk to Wendy. I hope she will hlep in this murder, if she found any outfit. Talk to Wendy Lopez Leni: Hi, Wendy, thanks you didn't lie. Wendy: Ok, but i am sick today, uh. Leni: Oh, it's ok, but do you know the victim, perhaps? Wendy: No, but i heard he is an archeologist who found the zlati kamen or should i say "Golden Stone" Leni: Ok thank you, Wendy! An archeologist, huh, zlati kamen? Leni: Yeah, by the way, thank you for sharing information Leni: Whooh, i'm pretty sure Wendy can help us all the time, but maybe, i saw her wearing a badge. Leni: Nevermind, let's write that name down! Examine Torn Card Leni: This card must've been ruined by the killer, they torned this beautiful card, let's take a look closer on it, see if we can find a new evidence. Examine Card Leni: Pffh, a DNA, really, . Leni: Oh sorry, but anyway let's send this to Gerry. Analyze DNA Leni: Hi, Gerry, nice to meet you! Gerry: Nice to meet you, too. Anyway, i have analyzed this DNA for sure and i can tell you who torned this card. Gerry: This will be a suspect named, Reese Lamman. Leni: Reese Lamman, yeah, i know her. She is a femme fatale. Leni: Well let's wrap that Reese Lamman right away, and by the way, let's write that down. Question Reese Lamman about the invitation Card Leni: Your Reese Lamman, right, why your DNA are on the torn invitation card? Reese: It's NOTHING! I hate to read it, it jsut about me, about my family, my life! Leni: But, why did you torn it! Reese: It's just nothing, about that stupid invitation card! Leni: Stupid? Huh, its' royalty, the text is glitter and gold! Reese: But, it's nothing, but if you make me a prime suspect, i don't know why. Leni: Pff, ok, but do you know the victim? Reese: Who victim? Victim of what? Leni: A murder happened on the woods. Leni: Reese? Reese: Ugh, a murder, so much murder happening! Leni: Whatever, Reese, but we will talk to you later again, let's talk to Wendy Lopez if she knows now the victim. Analyze Stapler Leni: Hi, Peter, what's the news, any evidence found? Peter: This is your murder weapon! It matches the wounds on the victim, so this is the murder weapon! Ouch! Well, i found pink substances near the stapler and they were chemical compounds on it--- Leni: Peter, what are those chemical compounds?! Peter: They were makeup, definitely makeup! It means that the killer rubbed her face before the victim was killed! And pink substances were all over! Peter: Hmm, Wendy Lopez wears pink makeup! Why don't you talk to her? Leni: Thanks, Peter, let's talk to Wendy if she can say a thing! Question Wendy Lopez the victim's name Leni: Hi again, Wendy. We would like to ask you what's the victim's name. Wendy: I told you. I don't know. Leni: I thought you know, you have a task, right? Wendy: Oh, sorry. Nevermind, i'm weird today. Anyway. Wendy: He's Rodrick Rye, an archeologist. So, better i can help next time. Leni: Jesus Christ, thanks, Wendy! Hope you can help more soon! Wendy: Your welcome. ---- Leni: Alright, beachers. Let's go to the victim's house, or should i say, Mansion. Investigate Victim's Mansion Leni: Oh my sparks! Stapler bullets, covered in blood! We better found out whose blood is these! Examine Stapler Bullets Leni: Hmmm.. Just what we're looking for, blood and glory! Well, send it right now! Leni: Sorry for being a boss. Haha.. Analyze Blood Leni: Peter, what's the news from the blood we found? Peter: Yeah, the blood, i cannot extract it, but i found the blood type and whose blood it is! Leni: Really, maybe it is a new suspect? Peter: You betcha, Rica's blood is here. Rica accidentally staplered her finger, blood came out and the stapler bullets were matched in the murder weapon! Leni: Woah! Maybe Rica is the killer, but we need consistent evidences to arrest. So, why don't we talk to her? Confront Rica why her blood is on the stapler bullet Leni: Hi, Rica. We are the cops, GPD. We need serious talking here. Rica: Why? You'll arrest me?! No! You won't! Leni: No, your blood is on the stapler bullet. Rica: And? Is that a problem? People laughed at me because i staplered my finger! Rica: Ugh, those crazy people. Sorry, i have to leave, i have to makeup my face, i am going somewhere. Leni: Oh, ok. See ya.. ---- Leni: I thought suspects are nice, but for me, na ah. Nevermind, also half of people wears a purplish badge. A flowery badge. Leni: But maybe there's a new group of members here in Sunny Seaside. Hmm.. Autopsy Victim's Body Leni: Roxan, what's the news here. Roxan: The killer left a lot of evidences. First thing, nevrax! The killer takes nevrax because there were nevrax pills on the pockets, but the victim never ever take one of that. Roxan: Feverishly, the stapler Peter gaved to me matches the wounds, and for me, there were makeup also. Roxan: He was lifeless! The killer is really angry with the victim! 17 stabs? Incredible! Leni: Thanks, Roxan! Nevrax huh, makeup also. ---- Leni: This case is really sick! Ugh. Gerry: Leni! Leni! I have something to tell you! Leni: What's the hurry? Gerry: Adam Rye has something to tell you, he needs a talk! Chapter 2 Investigate Riverside Leni: A pile of nails? Don't let yourself be pricked, or screwed! Examine Pile of Nails Leni: A faded note, huh. Let's use forensic powder in it, it can reveal something important! Examine Note Leni: Oh, Wendy! Wendy gossiped about the victim! She needs a talk now, she can't gossip like that, it's a victim! ''Talk to Adam Rye ''